


【潤弘】海洋

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 2





	【潤弘】海洋

丁潤浩的手心沾滿天藍色泡沫，他小心翼翼地搓揉金弘中的頭頂，纖長手指陷入髮中。金弘中閉著雙眼，安靜乖巧地屈膝坐在浴缸裡，補色洗髮精讓浴缸水也染成藍色，哥哥就像被泡在小池塘裡面。浴缸水還冒著熱氣，但他看起來好像很冷。  
「啊。」丁潤浩不小心撞到了金弘中鑲滿耳環的耳朵。「對不起。」  
金弘中只是搖搖頭，些許水珠被他甩出浴缸，那些耳洞早已成形，不再是傷口，而是他肉體的一部分。丁潤浩的指尖側面滑過那些耳飾，蝴蝶、花瓣、銀色、垂吊的線。哥哥的耳朵幾乎被耳洞佔據，他每天都會換上耳環，他有許多選擇。  
那就是你迎接明天的方式嗎？是你期待的自己嗎？  
丁潤浩打開蓮蓬頭，讓溫暖的水傾瀉而下，小池塘嘩啦嘩啦下起了雨，他替金弘中沖淨所有泡沫，他的頭髮再次回到最初的藍色。

—————

金弘中讓身體維持靜止不動，好讓丁潤浩的手在他錯綜複雜的髮絲裡穿梭，混著濡濕的泡沫溫暖覆蓋他的頭皮。他泡在天藍色的海水裡，但他一點都不冷。  
其實我夢到你了。  
丁潤浩的手輕輕撫過他的耳朵，弟弟總是這樣，深怕弄痛了自己，他不高大，可他並不那麼易碎。  
真的是這樣嗎？蓮蓬頭的水花灑在金弘中頭頂上，讓他渾身濕透，水流洗掉那些會刺痛他的泡沫，他才安心地睜開眼；丁潤浩仍在搓洗他後腦杓的洗髮乳，金弘中握住那隻手，將它放在自己濕透的臉龐。丁潤浩頓了一會兒，但立刻替他抹掉他臉上殘餘的水份。  
丁潤浩的手比自己的還要更大，也許也更有力。  
你可以溫柔地捧住我的臉頰，也可以輕易折斷我的手腕，就像我昨晚的夢。  
「哥。」  
丁潤浩關上水龍頭，放掉浴缸裡的海水，金弘中被蓬鬆柔軟的浴巾裹住。他再次閉上眼睛，連同浴巾抱住丁潤浩的雙手，像是在祈禱。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
他搖搖頭，頭髮上的水份沿著額頭流下，滑過他的眼皮，就像他哭了似的。「把我擦乾吧，潤浩。」


End file.
